Como Voyager debió acabar
by MaskedMasked
Summary: Mi versión de la historia de como en realidad debió haber acabado Voyager. Estoy segura de que preferirán la mia a la original. Este fandom esta muy solitario así que ¡Demosle vida!


Allí estaba: la Tierra. Más de siete años viajando a través de increíbles peligros, agujeros negros y de gusanos, Kazon, cosechadores de órganos, amenazantes nebulosas, especies nunca vistas con poderes que podían hacer temblar a un Klingon y hacerte replantearte cuales son los límites del universo, viajes en el tiempo, cazadores estelares, haberse envuelto en la guerra épica del Continuo Q e incluso derrotado a la reina Borg… habían vuelto a su casa.

En el puente todo el mundo estaba llorando de alegría y gritando, no dejaban de salir y entrar tripulantes para ver con sus propios ojos, una panorámica del planeta azul. Incluso Tuvok, pareció esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

La Capitana Janeway, que es un primer momento se había levantado con la mano derecha en el pecho, al ver su planeta, sintió la necesidad de volver a sentarse. Tenía la mirada perdida y habían caído lágrimas por su rostro. Después de sufrir tanto, allí estaba su querido hogar. No podía creérselo.

Tom y B'Elanna tenían a su hijita Miral, el Doctor lucharía por los derechos holográficos, Harry sería ascendido a primer oficial y en un par de años tendría su nave, como Tuvok, Neelix tenía su propia familia y un puesto en la federación, Siete de Nueve tenía un futuro incierto al igual que Chakotay.

Kathryn recordó lo que le dijo su Yo del futuro. Chakotay y Siete.

—¡Capitana! ¿¡Que hace ahí parada!? ¡Únase a la fiesta!—gritó Harry sacándola de su trance.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

—Por supuesto Harry, yo…

—¡¿No está contenta con volver al Cuadrante Alfa?!—preguntó mientras le pasaba a su capitana y amiga, una copa replicada de champán.

—Si Harry, por supuesto que…

—Cadete Kim, deje que la capitana respire.—dijo Chajotay acercándose.

Harry sonrió.

—Voy con Tom y B'Elanna a ver su nuevo bebe, pero no os mováis ninguno de los dos del puente, ahora haremos un brindis en honor a la Voyager y a su heroica capitana—gritó Harry unos segundos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Harry está muy entusiasta.—rió Kathryn mientras bebía un sorbo de champan.

—Es normal, es el que más ganas tenía de volver.—contestó Chakotay sonriendo—Aun tienes dos lagrimas en tus mejillas.—sonrió Chakotay. Luego alzó su mano y se las limpió.

Ella sonrió débilmente. Todo aquello era una mezcla de emociones demasiado potente.

—¿Tienes pensado que harás cuando llegues a casa?—preguntó la capitana para romper el silencio.

—Ahora que los Maquis se han disuelto tendré que esperar que me impondrá la federación.—dijo él—Supongo que un consejo de guerra.

—Hablaré a tu favor en el juicio, no te preocupes. Han sido muchos años los que hemos estado trabajando juntos.—dijo Kathryn muy decidida, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Los dos se habían ido apartando de la gente y acercándose al cristal delantero con vistas a la tierra.

—Han sido muchos años, si.—dijo él, de repente muy serio—Pero en todos ellos no he sido del todo sincero con tigo.

Kathryn frunció el ceño.

—Vamos Chakotay, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero hemos conseguidos llegar a salvo.—rió ella mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Chakotay sonrió.

—No Kathy.—dijo sonriente, muy sonriente, cogiéndola de las dos manos—Desde aquellos primeros días, siempre te he amado.

La Capitana Janeway abrió la boca ante la inesperada declaración. No podía creérselo.

—Chakotay…—susurró con cara de cachorrito—Maldito Maqui, ¿Por qué has tardado siete años en decírmelo?

Chakotay sonrió y Kathryn también, feliz. Entonces él la cogió, la acercó y la besó en los labios. La capitana dejó caer la copa y abrazó a su primer oficial mientras se besaban profundamente. Ambos habían querido hacer eso durante años y después de todas las presiones, por fin lo hacían y se sentían más felices de lo que se habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pero no solo las estrellas y la tierra fueron testigos de su promesa de amor, sino la mitad del puente y muchos de ellos estallaron en risas y en aplausos al verles besándose. Ambos se apartaron en seguida y sonrieron al ser pillados.

—Francamente Capitana, estaban tardando mucho tiempo ustedes dos.—dijo Tom apareciendo entre la multitud. Janeway estaba como un tomate y Chakotay más aun si era posible—Dejaos de cursilerias ¡Vengan a conocer a Miral!

Dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo entre la gente y le daba discretamente 5 creditos a Harry. Apostaron algo sobre Chakotay y la Capitana y evidentemente, Tom perdió.

Chakotay y Janeway se miraron.

—Bueno, será mejor no hacer esperar a una klingon que acaba de dar a luz.—dijo ella sonriendo plenamente.

Chakotay le ofreció pasó adelante pero ella lo rechazó.

—No, tu primero.

—Si insistes...—sonrió Chakotay.

Ambos se subieron en el turboascensor y cuando llegaron a la enfermería y vieron al bebe se dieron las manos y cruzaron los dedos. Jamás volverían a separarse.

**Chakotay y Janeway son mi pareja preferida de todas y no estuve contenta con su final. SE NOTABA QUE SE QUERÍAN. Luego leí en las novelas de Voyager que poco despues de la llegada de la nave, ellos dos se emparejaban. Así que en verdad, estaba contenta. Pero tenía pensado este final y he querido escribirlo, aunque es un poco pasteloso para mi gusto.**


End file.
